The invention relates to feeding signatures to a hopper on a binding line, and more particularly to a signature hopper loader and method that delivers signatures to a hopper on a binding line.
A typical binding operation utilizes multiple hoppers or packer boxes that are each adapted to receive a supply of signatures from a source of signatures. The hoppers incrementally deliver individual signatures onto a binding line where complete books of signatures are assembled and carried onto another location for further processing to complete the binding process.
Signature hopper loaders are typically used to supply the signatures to the hopper. The advantages of automatically supplying signatures to the hopper instead of manually loading signatures into the hoppers are well known. A typical signature hopper loader receives a log of signatures at an entry end and delivers a supply of signatures to the hopper positioned at an exit end.
The invention provides for an improved signature hopper loader for feeding signatures to a hopper on a binding line. The hopper loader includes two conveyor assemblies that work together to feed signatures to the hopper. The first conveyor assembly is connected to the second conveyor assembly such that there is an angle in the range of 110-120 degrees between the first and second conveyor assemblies. An angle in the range of 110-120 degrees between the first and second conveyor assemblies facilitates reliably transferring signatures from the first conveyor assembly to the second conveyor assembly.
The first and second conveyor assemblies also include forming guides that serve to fan, or deblock, the signatures that are traveling along the first or second conveyor assembly. As the signatures travel over the forming guides, they are bent to give the signatures rigidity and to further facilitate deblocking. Increasing the rigidity of the signatures facilitates loading the signatures onto the feed rack, especially when compared to signatures that have not been bent where the individual signatures typically xe2x80x9cflop aroundxe2x80x9d resulting in increased misfeeds and paperjams. Deblocking the signatures while they are traveling in a shingled stream also enhances the reliability associated with supplying individual signatures to the hopper instead of multiple signatures at one time. Supplying individual signatures to the hopper in turn promotes feeding individual signatures from the hopper onto the binding line thereby minimizing double feeds, no feeds and misfeeds.
In one form, the second conveyor assembly includes a plurality of belts that transport signatures from the first conveyor assembly to the hopper. The hopper loader further includes an opposing belt that is held on top of at least a portion of one of the transporting belts. The opposing belt is hinged to the frame of the hopper loader and preferably swings down on top of the center belt in the second conveyor. The opposing belt is held against the second conveyor by gravity and it can be rotated out of the way when it is not being used. The combination of the opposing belt and the second conveyor moves the signatures into the hopper in a consistent manner.
In another form the hopper loader includes a pocket that is connected to the end of the second conveyor assembly. The pocket includes a feed rack that is substantially perpendicular to the end of the second conveyor such that the individual signatures are perpendicular to the feed rack as they leave the end of the second conveyor and enter the pocket. Since the second conveyor is perpendicular to the feed rack, the signatures are placed onto the feed rack without any substantial change in orientation (i.e. the signatures have the same orientation on the feed rack within the pocket as they do on the second conveyor). Maintaining the orientation of the signatures as they are placed onto the feed rack inhibits the signatures from pushing against previously loaded signatures already on the feed rack and causing misalignment of the previously loaded signatures.
The pocket on the hopper loader of the present invention is preferably positioned such that there is a xe2x80x9cdropxe2x80x9d between the end of the second conveyor and the feed rack. Once a signature is transported out from the second conveyor assembly, the signature falls downward onto the feed rack. The impact generated by dropping the signature from the second conveyor onto the feed rack ensures that the bottom of the signatures are positioned squarely against the feed rack. Positioning the signatures squarely against the feed rack enhances the reliability associated with supplying individual signatures accurately onto the binding line.
The present invention also relates to a method for feeding signatures to a hopper on a binding line. The method includes supporting signatures on a first conveyor assembly; feeding the signatures on the first conveyor assembly toward the hopper along the travel path; transferring the signatures to a second conveyor assembly; moving the signatures on the second conveyor assembly toward the hopper along the travel path; and dropping the signatures off an end of the second conveyor assembly onto a feed rack that is positioned below the travel path at the end of the second conveyor assembly such that the signatures fall downward onto the feed rack generating an impact which serves to position the signatures squarely against the feed rack.
In another form the method includes transferring the signatures off an end of the second conveyor assembly onto a feed rack such that the signatures are placed onto the feed rack without any substantial change in orientation.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.